


7am Classes

by SeeTheGoodGrey (orphan_account)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, College, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Merlex - Freeform, fight me, merlex is endgame, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeeTheGoodGrey
Summary: “Imagine turning around in your 7 AM class to see someone pouring an entire Monster Energy drink into their coffee and downing the whole thing in one go, then whispering ‘I’m gonna die’ to you.”MERLEX. Alex Karev/Meredith Grey.Pure Fluff.COLLEGE AU.ONESHOT.





	7am Classes

“Imagine turning around in your 7 AM class to see someone pouring an entire Monster Energy drink into their coffee and downing the whole thing in one go, then whispering ‘I’m gonna die’ to you.”

\----

My alarm blared, causing me to erupt a groan. I twisted over in the warm sheets of my bed and clicked off the loud alarm, yawning but without the will to open my eyes. I could feel the cold air from the outside of my blankets creep onto me, so eventually I opened my eyes with a few steady blinks. I cleared my throat and sat up, wiping my sleeping eyes. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and somehow found the effort to propel myself up until my leg were moving in the direction of the bathroom. 

I glanced at my alarm clock before entering the bathroom, duly noting the 6 AM time. I shut the bathroom door behind me and glanced in the mirror, flicking the lights on. I groaned at my groggy appearance, seeing the dark circles under my eyes and the fine, noticeable line on my forehead. I groaned, splashing water in my face before tying my hair into a stupidly bad messy bun. It wasn’t even a messy bun anymore, it was a disaster bun or whatever.

“Alright Meredith,” I pep-talked myself, grabbing the first clean shirt I found, which so happened to be a neon green tank top. Not what I was going for, but was I really going to give more effort than this today?

I slid off my oversized sleeping shirt and replaced it with the bright neon one. Oh well. Since I practically slept in my jeans, I wasn’t going to change them either. This is what college has done to me! It took a poor innocent girl with dreams and has crushed them. Or maybe that was my overbearing mother? My life? My poor crippling father that left me at the ripe age of 5? 

I laughed at my pathetic joke. I slipped on the closest pair of flats I could before walking out of my bedroom with a small smirk on my face. Today was going to be good. I glanced at the wall clock as I walked into the kitchen, it reading 6:24. I knew I had to get on my way soon, and knowing my mother had well left for a surgery consult at 5:45, I knew she always left one cup of coffee for me. As damaging as she was - I chuckled at this thought - She could make a mean cup of coffee.

I grabbed my keys from the counter before slinging my bag filled with every med school assignment I had ever come into contact with over my shoulder. I took a sip of my coffee and unlocked the car with my free hand, opening the door and slinging my bag into the passenger's side. I took another sip of coffee before placing it into the cup holder and starting the car.

Driving to class was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing special. Except for when I was at a red light and a bird landed on my windshield, but the bliss was over in mere seconds as it proceeded to poop violently all over my car. Fun, I thought, laughing.

I pulled my car into the 7AM class parking lot, downing the rest of my coffee in one go. So far my day had been pretty okay, except for the bird, which was actually kind of funny, if you stopped to think about it.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders as I walked into the study hall, finding my seat per usual. I glanced at a large clock located to the right of where I was sitting, and it read 6:46 AM. Mostly everyone was here, and so I pulled out my phone to play until class started.  
“Psst,” someone said. I looked up from my phone, furrowing my brows and clicking off my phone. “Psst! Behind you!” They spoke again. I scrunched my nose, spinning around to see who had caught my attention. It was a man in his 20’s, short brown hair with a funny looking nose. He was, overall, very attractive to me. What caught me next was not so attractive.

The man was pouring a Monster Energy drink into a mug of coffee, a humorous glint in my eye. He looked at me very seriously, leaning in and whispering to me, “I’m gonna die.”  
I then, with my mouth wide open, watched as he downed the entire thing in one go. I chuckled at him, he responding with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t judge me, sweet cheeks,” the man said, in no way malicious but in fact lighthearted and humor filled. “I’m not the one wearing a swimsuit as a bra underneath my neon green tank top,” he chuckled. I pretended to look offended, scoffing at him in an exaggerated expense.

The man got up, his Monster can in his hands. He walked towards the trash, passing my desk and making eye contact with me as he tossed the can. On his way back to his seat, he snactched my phone off my desk and sat back down.

“Hey!” I whisper-yelled, wondering what the hell he was doing. He typed on it for a little bit before placing it back into my hands. I quickly looked through the phone to investigate. 

“Check you contacts,” he whispered. “I added my name and number to it,” he said. “We’re friends now.”

“Alex Karev? Cute name,” I snorted. Alex rolled his eyes. He laid back in his chair a gave me a look.

“What’s your name, dollface?” He asked. I chuckled at his little pet names at the end. I took a soft breath before speaking with a lighthearted smile.

“What’s with the pet names, cutiepie?” I mimicked. Alex leaned forward, resting his head on his hands as he whispered his next few words.

“So you think I’m cute?” He asked, smirking at me. I didn’t know how to respond. Opening my mouth to speak, then shutting it close one I knew I was wordless. He smirked at me again, knowing he had won.

“Well played, Karev,” I said, grinning back at him. I offered him a hand. “Meredith Grey,” I spoke, and I saw humour flash in Alex’s eyes. 

“Meredith? Were you born in the 1920’s?” He poked at me. I scoffed at him with a humoured intent. 

“Okay, Karev,” I said, emphasizing his last name with a smirk. He chuckled at me, leaning back into his seat. I opened my mouth to add more on, but the professor called attention to the front in order to start the class. I glanced back one more time at Alex to see him pretending to use his hand as a phone, mouthing Call me. 

Maybe I will.

I pulled out out my phone and opened Cristina’s contact, briefly typing.

“Imagine turning around in your 7 AM class to see someone pouring an entire Monster Energy drink into their coffee and downing the whole thing in one go, then whispering ‘I’m gonna die’ to you.”

Cristina promptly responded. 

“God, sit on that man’s face!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
